Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum/Gallery
File:Doraemon_Nobita_no_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_All_Characters_Movie_2013.jpg File:208780_493690344014051_1838810699_n_two_suneo_dan_two_giant.jpg|Two Suneo and two Gian. File:166745_491516987564720_120641841_n.jpg|Nobita using Holmes' Tools. 541436_490037511046001_2130437632_n.jpg Doraemom_lost_the_bell.jpg|Doraemon lost the bell. Doraemon2013_movie_main_antagonist_DX_Thief.jpg|Kaitou DX, the main antagonist. Doraemon-The-Movie-2013.jpg|Doaremon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo go to Gadget Museum. 6fe098be-s.jpg Top_trailer2_Kaito_DX.jpg Lost_The_Bell_of_Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon in panic because the bell is missing. Doraeiga08.jpg|Gadget Museum. Doraeiga05.jpg 166730_485281748188244_244349053_n.jpg Doraeiga10.jpg|Doraemon crying in the trailer only scene. 514FXgr28OL_Doraemon_the_Movie_Nobita's_Secret_Gadget_Museum.jpg 51UXLxvnTkL_Doraemon_the_Movie_Nobita's_Secret_Gadget_Museum.jpg 433349244_640.jpg Doraemon_Nobita_no_Himitsu_Dōgu_Museum.jpg|Movie poster. Kaito_Dora_DX.JPG|Doraemon transforms to Kaito Dora DX. Kaito_Dora_DX_1.JPG Doraemon_Movie_2013_4.JPG|All surprised about Doraemon turning into Kaito Dora DX. Kaito_Dora_DX_2.JPG Kaito_Dora_DX_3.JPG|Kaito Dora DX fight. Doraemon_Movie_2013_5.JPG|Kuruto. Kaito_Dora_DX_5.JPG|Kaito Dora DX prepare to fight. Kaito_Dora_DX_6.JPG Kaito_Dora_DX_9.JPG Doraemon_become_real_cat_2.JPG|Doraemon becomes real cat. Kaito_Dora_DX_12.JPG Kaito_Dora_DX_11.JPG Detective_Nobita_in_Doraemon_Movie_2013_2.JPG|Detective Nobita. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_23.JPG|Nobita trying to use Accurate Pipe from Homles' Tools Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_29.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_120.JPG|Kaitou DX (Kuruto) first appears. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_121.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_124.JPG|Kaitou DX dodges all attacks. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_125.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_135.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_136.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_172.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_123.JPG|Doraemon attacking Kaitou DX. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_142.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_184_Doraemon_used_Sword_of_Dekomaru.JPG|Doraemon uses Sword of Dekomaru. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_187_Doaremon_VS_Head_of_Gorgon.JPG|Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, Gian and Kuruto meet of Head of Gorgon. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_185_Six_tool_stole_by_Kaitou_DX.JPG|Six tools stolen by Kaitou DX. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_186_Doaremon_VS_Head_of_Gorgon.JPG|Head of Gorgon prepare to attack. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_177_Doraemon_Used_A_Sword_of_Dekomaru.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_26.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_66.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_65.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_67.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_69.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_176_Doraemon_Used_A_Sword_of_Dekomaru.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_191.JPG|Nobita, Doraemon and Shizuka in panic. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_195.JPG|Head of Gorgon attack bounce back by Shizuka by using mirror. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_193.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_192.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_3.JPG|Doraemon's panic. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_2.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_188_Head_of_Gorgon_prepare_to_attack.JPG|Head of Gorgon prepare to attack. Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_197.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_72.JPG Doraemon_No_Himitsu_Dogu_Museum_2013_198.JPG Kaito Dora DX 14.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 183 Doraemon used Sword of Dekomaru-1084296606.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1821391898081.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 181 Kaitou DX and Mustard Inspector Showdown tool1633030738.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 180-799087107.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 179-602195100.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 178882793951.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 175 Doraemon Used A Sword of Dekomaru-1214448934.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 174 Doraemon Used A Sword of Dekomaru-1852644104.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 173312547029.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1721822175268.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 171-2098875327.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 170-1174666610.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1691808860469.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 167856989988.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 166-1860318514.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1632052947461.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1621342497009.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 161-155001735.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 160497995529.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 159743199307.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 158-1245142246.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 157-1725427209.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 155-1592908741.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 154-1084296606.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1531633030738.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 152-799087107.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 151-602195100.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 148882793951.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1472027613349.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 146-1452514833.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 145-1214448934.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 143-1852644104.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 141312547029.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1401822175268.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 139-2098875327.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 138-1174666610.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1371808860469.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 13443568933.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 133856989988.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 132-1860318514.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1311660384780.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1302052947461.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 1291342497009.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 128-155001735.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 127497995529.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 126743199307.JPG Tmp Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 144-1725427209.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 263.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 261.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 283.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 284.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 287.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 288.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 290.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 297.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 299.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 312.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 319.JPG|Gian and Suneo become small Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 325.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 327.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 330.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 234.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 280.JPG|Nobita, Shizuka, Kurt laugh Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 235.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 239.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 326.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 217.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 219.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 223.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 224.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 225.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 229.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 231.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 232.JPG|Gian and Suneo suprised Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 328.JPG Pepura Hakase.JPG Pepura Hakase 2.JPG Pepura Hakase 3.JPG Pepura Hakase 4.JPG Pepura Hakase 6.JPG Pepura Hakase 7.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 337.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 341.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 342.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 344.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 357.JPG Poppon_gliding.jpg|Poppon glides through the room. Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 350.JPG Doraemon No Himitsu Dogu Museum 2013 364.JPG A publicity shot of the Secret Gadget Museum.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Movie Galleries Category:2005 Movie Galleries